


"Not cuddling; listening"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"Not cuddling; listening"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Lestrade's Flawed Heart, and Other Slightly Damaged Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123845) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



  



End file.
